


Reborn

by Lyrae_Immortalis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gun Point Talks, Introspection, M/M, Self-Reflection, gotham docks, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/pseuds/Lyrae_Immortalis
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot was dead by his hand. He died beneath the dark waters of Gotham harbour. Edward's revenge was completed, Isabella's death avenged. He should feel at peace, free, but he didn't. Why did he keep returning to the place he last saw his former friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone after the season 3 winter finale. So here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ghosts weren't real, but then why did he feel like he was being haunted by one. Shadows seemed to speak to him from the darkness and an invisible thread kept drawing him back. Edward looked out across the dark waters of the bay, thick clouds rolled overhead and brought with it a misty haze. It brewed around him, swirling tendrils licking at his ankles before slithering on down the path, falling off the edge of the dock.

He was dead. He watched him fall, watched him sink into the depths below. A plume of blood flowering in the water obscuring his vision, hiding the anguished look that peered up at him. Oswald Cobblepot was no more. So why did he come back here? Why did he keep returning? It had been weeks since The Penguin fell and still, almost every evening he would return to this spot and stare into the water searching for some semblance of meaning but there was nothing left.

The Penguin was dead, so where did that leave him?  _ ‘You need me, Edward Nygma, just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other _ ’. No! He proved him wrong. He was stronger like this, stronger without  _ him _ . He didn't need anyone. Ed fiddled with his wrists, tugging at the ends of his sleeves as a cool breeze swept the harbour weaving it's way through the fibres of his clothes. Below him chaotic waves crashed against the dock, their ominous presence perfectly reflecting the turmoil that was stirring within him. A storm was coming.

A part of him didn't want to see Oswald die but he had to go through with killing him. Oswald had to  _ pay _ for his crimes, for the injustice he did him all in the name of love.  _ ‘I love you. You know that now.’ _ Did he? Was that what Oswald called love? He didn't even know what love was. The Penguin was a selfish man, who strived for nothing but himself. Could a man like that ever truly know love? He threw those words in his face time and time again, but he didn't  _ know _ it, he had never experienced it. Not like he did, not like what he had with Isabella.

Edward looked down at his suit, bright green, a colour Oswald complimented often. Who was he now without The Penguin? ‘ _ You were nothing. I created Edward Nygma’.  _ He was no longer that man. The other saw to that when he ripped love from his grasp. He had moved past such ideals now. From the very moment Oswald’s feelings were confirmed he begun to shut down. The man that was supposed to be his best friend, he was his saviour, rescuing him from the halls of Arkham, but that changed when he did something unspeakable. Ed was happy with Isabella, he found himself comfortable with the idea of settling down, something he never thought he'd have the chance to do after Kristen’s death. Why couldn't Oswald just let him be happy? 

Ed curled his hands into tight fists, the leather gloves creaked as they stretched across his knuckles. Oswald would never have let him be happy, he would have continued to destroy everyone that came close to him. That was why he had to die, but why was he left feeling so conflicted. He recalled the shocked look on Oswald's face, the one that stared up at him when the bullet lodged itself inside the flesh of his stomach. Those blue eyes filled with grief haunted him, peering up at him all too often through the cover of dreams. He wouldn't leave him alone. Even in death, Oswald still occupied his thoughts, taunting him day and night. He had tried to lock those memories away, he needed to untangle himself from the clutches of the Penguin if he was to ever move on with his life.

It was either evolve or die. He chose to evolve but someone as single minded as Oswald Cobblepot would never change. _‘I can change, just give me a chance.’_ It was too late for that, men like him **_didn’t_** change. He had heard the same words uttered between his parents. The realistic cycle of abuse repeatedly played out before his young eyes and when those negative attentions were turned his way, he too had spoken them. Edward knew the ways of this world, the darkness that lived inside of people, inside almost everyone. Isabella didn't have that. She was pure, a beacon that lit his way but her light was snuffed all too soon and without her he fell into the greedy clutches of darkness, where monsters dwell and demons were created. 

Edward took a deep breath filling his lungs then exhaled it forcefully, trying to rid himself of the tension inside of him. His breath misted in front of him as the temperature began plummeting before dissipating into the wind.  _ The storm was getting closer. _ He should leave, but he wasn’t quite ready to go home just yet. The docks were quiet, maybe that was why he returned so often, for silent reflection. Maybe it was because of something else. He didn't want to admit it and he denied it vehemently in public, only allowing himself to feel the longing here, alone but he missed the other man. He missed Oswald. They were a formidable team. He was closer to Oswald than he had  _ ever _ been to another person. From the moment he first saw him in the GCPD, arms stretched wide as the introduced himself with an air of definity, he knew he had to discover more about him. When he saved Oswald from the clutches of death under the cover of night, the beginning stages of their friendship formed. It only escalated after The Penguin secured his release from Arkham. Oswald Cobblepot had both changed his life for the better and worse. 

A gentle tapping sound found Edward spinning around, his back now facing the waters behind him as he struggled to see who or what was approaching. The misty haze that had begun brewing over the harbour parted as a figure pushed it's way through. Edward's hand loud flew to his chest resting over his erratic heartbeat and a loud gasp escaped his throat. “O-Oswald? What… how?” Edward cleared his throat, the level of shock he was experiencing caused a knot to tighten. The thoughts in his head spiralled out of control.  _ Why was he here? How was he here? _ Throwing a cautious eye over his shoulder he peered out into the bay, looking down at the place he last saw the other man. Ghosts weren't real, he told himself again as he flicked his eyes back to the man before him. The former mayor and kingpin of Gotham hobbled forward leaning heavily on an ornate cane that was quite different from his last. Oswald appeared to be struggling with his movements, his back was slightly arched over and his bad leg dragged a little more than it used to. Edward took a step forward lifting his arms, old habits resurfacing as he moved to assist him only to snap his hands down beside him. That wasn’t who he was anymore. 

His former friend stopped a few paces away, chuckling as he looked up at him. “Surprised?” he asked with a tilt of his head. The short answer to that question was indeed, yes. “How are you still alive? I saw you die,” Edward questioned. He should be dead. Was justice truly served if he made it out if the depths of his watery grave. Was Isabella’s death avenged?

“You saw me  **_sink_ ** .” Oswald snapped, his teeth flashing in anger as his lips peeled back over his gums. “Did you forget Edward, that deep waters are where penguin's thrive? You should have known I'd be back. It was a  _ stupid  _ mistake on your behalf to assume otherwise. I have returned for only one purpose, to rectify this issue between us. I will not give you the opportunity to destroy me again.”

“Oswald, you--”

“No!” he shouted cutting him off as he removed a gun from the inside of his jacket, waving it wildly in his direction. Ed’s hands flew to his body, patting himself down as he searched for anything he could use in defence.  _ Drats. _ His pockets were empty. “You don't get to speak right now. It is  _ my _ turn. I begged you not to do this the last time we stood here. You knew what this place meant to me Edward, what it turned me into. The very same  **_monster_ ** that killed your girlfriend.” Oswald closed his eyes and took a breath, an eerie smile spread across his face as he peered over at him with hard eyes. Ed shivered. He had seen this look on The Penguin's face before, cold, calculative,but joyful on a dark level.

“But you shot me, and left me to drown. No matter,” Oswald sniffed, “I am back now. Reborn once more in the waters of Gotham. I will  _ not  _ let this weakness befall me again.” The words were spat at him with such disdain Edward feared he might not be able to talk his way out of this. The smaller man had a fiery temper, one that only continued to burn until it consumed him whole. 

“I was pushed into those dark waters once before Edward and yet again thanks to _your_ hand.” Oswald stepped closer, the hard lines of his face softening but fury still burned in his eyes. The gun that swung about rapidly was still trained on him, pointing centre torso as an ever-present reminder of the threat he posed. Ed thought about reaching for it, attempting to take the weapon for himself, but Oswald was likely anticipating something like that and even if he did try, he could fail and end up dead in the waters behind him. His best chance was to try and reason with him, that was the only way he could ensure his survival.

“Do you know how much I struggled, how hard it was to remove those binds you tied so expertly around my wrists. Do you know the amount of water I swallowed as I tried to fight my way to the surface whilst a bullet lie lodged in my stomach. A bullet YOU put there. I could taste my own blood mixed with the  _ filth _ that infests this city. But there is something in those deep dark waters that won’t let me die.”

“I understand why you did it though Ed. If someone took you from me I wouldn't have stopped until they paid. I understand, but you didn’t have to kill me. I would have done  _ anything _ for you, had you asked. I was ready to die in order to protect you. That is how much you meant to me.” Oswald's voice broke as he finished speaking.  _ Meant.  _ That single word destroyed the tiny spark of hope he held inside of him.

“You should have stayed dead.” he hissed without conscious thought. His heart thudding in his chest at the exchange of words. He didn’t want to face him. He didn’t want past actions thrown in his face. Ed tortured himself enough with the memories of what he did to his best friend. Oswald hardly had to remind him.

“I am! You killed me, Edward Nygma. You killed Oswald Cobblepot. He died when he was pushed into the water by the man he loved.” Pain. Deep emotional pain burned within him. Ed’s breath shuddered at The Penguin’s words. They had both been through a recent metamorphosis. A change. Shedding the skins of their old life as they attempted to put the past behind them. However it appeared as though Oswald wasn't able to cut all the ties that bound them together, but then again, if he was honest with himself, neither could he. 

“ _ You _ were my everything and you betrayed me.” Oswald continued speaking. The very same words he uttered only weeks ago were thrown back into his face.  _ Were. _ Past tense again. How did things escalate so far?

“Say something” The Penguin screamed out in a passionate rage, pulling him from his thoughts. His cheeks and the tip of his nose stained pink as the icy winds around them intensified. Steeling his gaze he stepped towards the other.

“It was YOU who betrayed me. You killed her Oswald, you killed Isabella, I… I just avenged her death. Well at least I thought I did but here you are standing before me. I vowed to destroy you, when I found out it was you. I vowed to take away everything you loved and that is EXACTLY what I did..” A low chuckle rattled in the others throat,  _ why was he laughing? _

“Oh please, you barely knew her for a week, how foolish you were to convince yourself that  _ that _ was love and happiness. I could have shown you that if only you let me.” A stray tear rolled down the Penguin’s cheek as he lifted the gun centring it once more. “And as for taking away everything I loved… well, you forgot to add yourself into that equation. You may have  _ tried _ to change who you are but I know better. You are still Edward Nygma.”

Ed’s hands rose in a begging gesture as the severity of his words sunk in. He felt sick, he could hear the deafening sounds of his heartbeat in his ears and his stomach clenched tightly as fear set in. He should have held his temper and tried to reason with the smaller man but he couldn't just stand there submissively and take that backlash, no matter how much he may deserve it. “No, Oswald listen to me, you can't do this. You told me this the last time we spoke. You would be killing someone you love.”

“I  **_don't_ ** love you. Not anymore. You destroyed that when you threw me into the river, and left me to my death.”

“No, you-”

“I AM NOT FINISHED!” Oswald screamed as he cut him off. Ed took a step back from the raging man, his self preservation instincts kicking into overdrive. His heart dropped, thudding solidly when the heel of his foot slipped off the edge of the dock almost causing him to topple into the rough waters below. Flinging himself forward with a swirl of his arms, he planted his feet, desperate to not make the same mistake again, all the while he kept his eyes firmly trained on the man before him. 

“You were right all along, Edward. We  _ are _ better off unencumbered. Love  _ is _ weakness, just look where it got me. Shot, beaten and broken by someone I truly cared about, for the first time in my life.” Oswald inhaled a shuddering breath and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. “My mother was wrong. I should never have ran towards love, because love just gets you killed.” 

“Please Oswald, this isn't the way. I'll leave, you won't hear from me again. You-” Shattered pieces of concrete battered against his legs as a bullet was shot into the ground beside him. This was becoming dangerous. He had hoped Oswald still retained some slither of love for him but it appeared as though that was no longer the case. 

“If only I could believe that was true but alas I cannot so no, I will not be sparing your life today. You may have saved mine long ago but I will not be returning that favour.” Oswald raised the gun with a shaking hand, his white-knuckle grip tightened around the base of the weapon. “Be grateful this will be over quickly. At least you won't have to suffer as I did. Call this our parting gift.”

Ed turned quickly, realising the time for pleading was well and truly over. Oswald wouldn't listen, he would barely even let him get a word in. With a fleeting glance at the water below he dove forward, pushing the balls if his feet against the edge of the dock as he propelled forward in an attempt to distance himself from his former friend. Upon contact with the water his glasses were forced painfully into his face, before hanging loosely off his nose as he broke through to the surface. With little care he ripped them off and threw them away as he continued on with his escape. “EDWARD!” His name was shouted angrily into the bay. “GET BACK HERE.” He wouldn’t. Going back meant certain death, at least this way he had a fighting chance. A barrage of bullets whizzed past him, sinking deep into the water below like miniature torpedoes. He tried to dodge them, tried to change course and evade the onslaught but the tide kept drawing him back towards the dock. Edward's green suit constricted around his body, tightening, weighing him down but he still powered forward. He would not let this beat him. If The Penguin could make it out of the ocean bleeding and bound he could do it in a wet and heavy suit.

The stream of bullets stopped and Edward could only assume that the other was reloading. It was now or never, he had to make a break for it. Kicking his legs as hard as he could he cut his way through the choppy sea feeling secure in the knowledge that he might just make it out of this alive. 

~ _ BANG _ ~

He was hit. Ed's movements halted as he coughed out a pained gasp. A salty spray splattered him in the face and the looming clouds above finally opened and let out an onslaught of rain. He attempted to continue swimming but the pain in his back made it hard to coordinate his movements. Trying to disassociate from it, he kicked his legs, wincing as the pain radiated from the entry point. He needed to keep moving, he couldn't give up now.

~ _ BANG~ _

Another bullet sunk deep into his body and Ed screamed out into the sky.  _ No _ . He didn't want to die like this, not here in these waters. Not where Oswald died. The current drew him back towards the dock, back towards The Penguin. He stood on the platform watching him with hard and focused eyes. His hair, which once stood tall in its usual manner lie limp over his brow as the rains showered down on him.

“O-Oswald” Ed coughed out as he struggled to stay afloat. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, there was only so much blood loss a person could take and when the weather conditions were factored in his chances of survival were minimal.

Ed’s gaze connected with the other's. He wanted to apologise, he knew what he did was wrong. He wanted to tell him he was right, that killing him destroyed him. He changed to distract himself from the memory of his best friend's death. Oswald Cobblepot loved him and he threw that away. ‘ _ I love you. You know that now.’ _ A choked cry fell from Edward's lips as all his emotions and pain hit at once. Oswald loved him. Memories flashed through his mind depicting their shared time together. Their encounter at the GCPD, singing together at the piano, their shared dinners and morning breakfasts. Their nightly talks, their busy days, their shared embraces. Oswald Cobblepot loved him.  _ ‘I did it because I love you.’  _ Love. The thing he was chasing for so long was already in his grasp. His best friend. His closest ally.  _ ‘One cannot deny love.’ _ He did, for so long. He was blind to the possibility, but it was there. It was right there before him. Oswald loved him.  _ Loved. _ The anguish he was feeling was only slightly outweighed by the excruciating pain radiating from his wounds. 

Oswald looked down at him, his eyes softening slightly as he raised the gun once more and...

~ _ BANG _ ~   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love to all those that read, review and leave kudos. You are all special and fantastic people!! <3
> 
> You can find me (Lee) at: lyrae-immortalis.tumblr.com   
> Feel free to come and speak with me :)


End file.
